<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Chat By The Lake by Sunshine_Snek_Deceit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556056">A Chat By The Lake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Snek_Deceit/pseuds/Sunshine_Snek_Deceit'>Sunshine_Snek_Deceit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 word random ship oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Snek_Deceit/pseuds/Sunshine_Snek_Deceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge, ask a friend for a ship and then randomly generate 5 words. I wrote this in the span of an hour, my friend chose Moxiety and the 5 words are feminist, advance, reservoir, established and courtesy. Just to warn you, this oneshot might be a bit strange.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>5 word random ship oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Chat By The Lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestewritesoccasionally/gifts">because-were-family (celestewritesoccasionally)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Host/gifts">Confused_Host</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So if any of you want to do the challenge then these are the rules<br/>-First ship you get is the ship you write<br/>-First 5 words you generate are the 5 words you use</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was sitting by the reservoir, waiting for his amazing boyfriend to show up. This was a normal place for one of their dates and he very much enjoyed these dates. He stared into the water, thinking about the events of the world currently. A lot had been happening recently, a lot of movements have been resurfacing, and while he wasn’t personally a part of these movements, he supported the movements to make the world more equal, step by step.</p><p>Virgil soon heard some footsteps behind him and looked around to see Patton standing right behind him, as he looked to him with a gentle smile. Virgil had set up a picnic so he got up and led Patton to sit down with a smile. They both sat down on the picnic blanket with a gentle smile, before starting to eat the picnic as a sunset started to illuminate the large lake. It made the water glow many beautiful colours which brought a smile to both of their faces.</p><p>“So, Pat, there was another protest today, movements about feminism, I support them, women deserve equality as well as everyone. Equality is very important in this world,” Virgil spoke as he offered Patton a sandwich, trying to show some courtesy. </p><p>“Yes, there are some rights that are already established but for many groups, there is still a long way to go to get equality and for the world to be equal but maybe one day, hopefully, the world we dream of would exist.” Patton smiled gently at the idea of a world where people are equal and everyone can get what they need and everyone has the same opportunities in life. </p><p>“I hope we can advance more as a society, so people who are less fortunate, due to having certain traits that they were born with like having a disability, race, gender, sexual orientation and other things, can have the same rights and opportunities as everyone else, everyone deserves to have those opportunities and it is unfair that they have to fight for the same rights and chances that others don’t have to fight for, but that is part of the injustice of this world, but I hope that can change, and I stand as an ally to the people fighting for those rights and fighting for those chances” Virgil spoke the truth as he looked out to the lake.</p><p>“Imagine a world one day, where people don’t have to fight, where people get the same opportunities, where people aren’t disadvantaged compared to others from when they are a child, where everyone gets the same chance at life, and they aren’t disadvantaged by things that they can’t control, and they can be whatever they want to be and do whatever they want to do, and follow their dreams, and not have to fight for the same rights that everyone else has.” Patton dreamed of such a world and imagined how nice that world could be.</p><p>“Maybe one day Pat, maybe one day. There is a long way to go for this world to get anywhere near that dream, but maybe one day people will be smart enough to realize that we are all human, and we all deserve the same rights and opportunities.” Virgil smiled to Patton and pressed a kiss to his lips.</p><p>Patton returned the kiss before pulling away. “I hope so too, now lets get back to this picnic and watch the sunset go over the lake, I know how much you love sunsets and picnics, I also brought some blankets so we can go stargazing as well, might fall asleep under the stars” Virgil spoke with a gentle smile</p><p>Patton nodded and was enjoying the date, even after that serious talk, he enjoyed the picnic, watching how the sunset reflected off the water of the lake, which made the lake look even more beautiful than before. He continued to watch as the sun went down.</p><p>After the sun had set, Virgil and Patton laid under the stars and looked at all the constellations in the night sky and how beautiful each star was as they made the sky less dark. They pointed out certain stars and pointed out the shapes that they looked like and the constellations they recognized while they huddled up in the blankets for warmth, curling up to each other and cuddling close to each other happily.</p><p>Soon, Patton drifted off to sleep in Virgil’s arms, looking very peaceful and smiling in his sleep from the happiness left after that date. There may have been a few discussions which were a bit on the heavy side compared to the usual dates that him and Virgil went on, but he had enjoyed the discussion and the nice picnic they had had to accompany the discussion, finished off with watching the beautiful sunset and looking at the night sky, with all the stars shining and making it look absolutely beautiful.</p><p>Virgil soon noticed Patton was asleep and removed his glasses and put them somewhere safe before laying him down and covering him with a blanket, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and letting him sleep peacefully. Virgil started to reflect on what was said during the date and what had gone on. He had enjoyed the date and he loved spending time with Patton as Patton meant a lot to him, and he didn’t mind discussing heavier topics with Patton, he was just happy that he got to enjoy the date with him.</p><p>Virgil soon laid under the stars and covered himself with the second blanket, curling up to Patton quietly and starting to drift to sleep under the stars glistening in the night sky. His expression was peaceful and he seemed more relaxed as he slept, pleasant dreams filling his mind for once, different to his usual night terrors and a chance to get an actual good night’s sleep which was needed and Virgil deserved it.</p><p>Two men, sleeping under the night sky, peacefully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used a word generator for the words and thank you to LizLuvsCupcakes for the ship.<br/>Hope you all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>